This invention relates to a portable film processing device that develops a film such as a microfilm.
In general, microfilm is used to positively record and store large amounts of documents and to enable retrieving and checking of the recorded documents as needed. In this case, documents are photographed in reduced sizes on the microfilm and, when the contents are checked, the microfilm is enlarge-projected or enlarge-copied, for example, using a micro-reader.
Microfilm which is used in this way must be processed for developing before storage. Specifically, a photographed microfilm is processed sequentially using a developing solution a fixing solution, a cleaning solution, and the like, wiped to remove remaining solution, and then dried. Processing devices have been developed that perform such procedures automatically. In such automatic processing devices, it is effective to raise the temperature of the developing solution in order to accelerate the reaction, and it is further effective to stir the developing solution in order to achieve uniform heating.
However, since film processing devices previously used have been large in size, they have been impossible to carry, for example, for use in developing films in remote places. Therefore, a compact, portable film processing device has been in demand.
Such a compact film processing device must contain functions similar to those of large-sized devices in a small space, which can pose problems. In particular, when these functions are located dispersively in the device, assembly work of the device becomes complicated, and maintenance and replacement of parts becomes inconvenient.